warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Scanner
| rarity = | autoDrops = auto }} The Codex Scanner is the device used to fill the Codex as its function is to scan objects and enemies that will provide necessary information for the players as they can encounter these targets again. The device allows the user to see enemies, destructible objects and important objects through walls and obstructions. It can also be used as a rangefinding device that can measure the distance from the scanner to the targeted terrain or object up to 50 meters. Acquisition This can be purchased in a set of 25 charges from the Gear section of the Market. Cost: Usage To activate a Codex Scanner while running a mission open the Gear selection window (default Down/South D-Pad button on a console controller), scroll around the Gear wheel to highlight the Codex Scanner and select it. Once selected you will enter a "Scanner Mode" for your controls. Holding down the Aim button will activate a scanner HUD to view objects. Centering on an object with the Aim button and then holding down the Fire button will scan that object. While in "Scanner Mode" only a melee weapon can be used for combat. Hitting the Aim or Fire button will only invoke scanner functionality. Activating the scanner will not cost a charge. A charge is only used when a scan is completed by holding down the Fire button for the full duration of the scan. To exit "Scanner Mode" simply hit the button on your controller or keyboard to equip a Primary or Secondary weapon. Tips *While the scanner is active in game, both primary and secondary weapons will be holstered. Melee still works normally as quick attacks. Also, idle animations used in Dojo are activated. *Scanning unalerted and unaware enemies will result in a Stealth Scan, which give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. **Abilities such as 's can allow players to stun enemies, and in turn, Stealth Scan them. *You can only carry 100 charges at a time in a mission. If you own more than 100 charges, the appropriate amount will be equipped from reserves to equal 100 after the completion of a mission. *If you try to scan the same enemy, object or Sentinel a second time during a mission it will not scan. Instead, it will say "Target Already Scanned" and make a soft beeping noise. Attempting to scan a fellow Warframe will also display this message (even if it is not possible to scan a fellow player). *Enemies and objects whose requisite number of Codex scans have been completed will be highlighted with a green tint, along with a "Codex Entry Complete" message, preventing the object from being scanned. This can be used to determine which units still have incomplete scans without consulting the Codex. *The Phase scan ability of the Codex Scanner works in a delay of 3 seconds, with 1 second after a blip will cause the detected objects to fade quickly, this can also be heard as a small blip sound. **This can be used to find hidden objects in tilesets such as Kurias and other Fragments. **Note that objects that had already been scanned do not activate the blipping noise. *Codex Scanners can see through walls and other obstacles, allowing for detection of scannable objects behind them. This can be used to detect secret passageways or hidden rooms which have containers within them. This function can also be used to detect and observe enemies from behind cover. *Scanning Sunlight Threshcone, Sunlight Dragonlily, Sunlight Jadeleaf, Moonlight Threshcone, Moonlight Dragonlily or Moonlight Jadeleaf will yield +1 of the corresponding extracts which are needed in crafting antitoxins. Notes *The Codex Scanner can be used on clones from Nekros' ability . *The Codex Scanner can be used on Sentinels. This includes both your ally's and your own. *The screen will darken when you are zooming in to take a scan. *The Codex Scanner can be used on Explosive Barrels, Reinforced Glass, Security Consoles, and other miscellaneous objects, but will only give you 10 base Affinity. *The Codex Scanner can be "reloaded" in-game. The marker inside the targeting reticle that shows reload progress will appear. It is "reloaded" in 2 seconds and seems to serve no in-game purpose. *During the Cicero Crisis and on the Earth tileset, the Codex Scanner can be used to scan certain plant life and acquire components to build antitoxins. *The Codex Scanner's maximum detectable distance is 4,999 meters. *The Synthesis Scanner actually accounts into normal Codex scans even when scanning Synthesis Targets which may render Codex Scanner obsolete. However, the Helios sentinel is capable of consuming Synthesis Scanner charges but will not count as reputation towards Cephalon Simaris. *In Defense missions, the Codex Scanner can be used on Warframe Cryopods, however, no entry is shown in the Codex. Additionally, the Synthesis Scanner can also be used and will grant Cephalon Simaris standing. Bringing a Helios to the mission will result in it scanning the Cryopod. *The Codex Scanner can be used to scan Cephalon Fragments and also Ayatan Sculptures. *If you fail a Mission, you will still be able to keep all that you have scanned. Bugs *As of September 26th, 2018 (on PS4) the Codex Scanner cannot be purchased in the market. Instead, go into the equipment section and in the sub-section Gear, where they can be bought and equipped. *As of if you are downed while holding your Codex Scanner you will not be able to use your secondary weapon and it will look like you are holding a gun, even though there is nothing in the hand. *If you aim with the Codex sight, then switch to a gun while aiming, the screen color will stay the same as the Codex Scanner filter. This can be beneficial for sight in bright areas such as Phobos, or detrimental for sight in situations such as a coolant leak on a ship. *Sometimes you can scan an enemy or object that already has a completed codex entry. *During the quest The New Strange Codex Scanners will appear to be consumed but will respawn in the inventory after the mission. *Performing a stealth melee takedown while holding Codex Scanner may result in an animation bug that sticks the melee weapon to the player model`s hand when it is supposed to be sheathed. *Switching back to using your weapons with "Switch Weapon" after equipping the scanner will always switch to your secondary weapon, while re-equipping the scanner (via the gear wheel or hotkey) will always switch you to your primary weapon, regardless of which weapon was equipped before using it. Patch History *Fixed enemies become alerted when using a Scanner. *Reduced the number of Kuva Codex scans required from 50 to 3. *Fixed Ember’s Vermillion Helmet flame FX lingering when using the Codex Scanner. *Reduced the number of Codex scans required for the Ghoul Target, Rictus Alpha, Auger Alpha, and Expired Deserter to 3. *Fixed Codex Scanners appearing very stretch when zooming in a non-standard aspect ratio (ultra wide resolution). *Fixed a crash that would occur when firing the Nosam Cutter and pressing the hotkey for the Nosam Cutter or the Codex Scanner. *Fixed the Infested Hive Tumors not appearing in the Codex after being scanned. *Fixed the Archwing Rush Drones not appearing in the Codex after being scanned. *Fixed not being able to use the Codex Scanner to scan Ayatan Statues and other pickups. *Fixed the Mars Junction only rewarding 1 Codex Scanner instead of 25. *Fixed not being able to use Codex Scanner on targets that are affected by Limbo's Stasis. *If you do not have a Scanner equipped, scannable plants/objects will display a 'requires Codex Scanner' to give players hints on how to interact with various environment objects. *Codex scanner sounds can now be heard while using Loki's Invisibility. *Fixed the Codex Scanner not working on ragdolled enemies. *All Archwing Eximus now require 3 scans to complete the Codex entry (same scan count as land based Eximus units). *Fixed Codex Scanner audio FX playing for entire squad, instead of just for the player using the Scanner. *Reduced the required Codex scans for the Arcane Machine, Arcane Boiler, Cascade Bomb, Darvo, and Infested Mesa to one. *Reduced the required Codex scans for the Toxin Injector to 3. * After switching out of your equipped Codex scanner, your best weapon will be equipped. *Fixed Codex Scanner still showing as being equipped during a Host migration. *Fixed Eximus enemies that required too many scans in Codex (mostly Orokin). *Fixed an issue with the Codex Scanner overlay appearing even when no HUD was toggled. *Fixed an issue with Nyx's Absorb ability blocking Codex scans. *Fixed an issue with having no weapon properly equipped after attempting to use a Codex scanner while Hysteria is active. *Fixed being unable to melee or use the Codex when equipping the scanner while Hysteria is active. *Fixed Codex scans for objects not updating in server stats. *Added in a Codex Entry Complete message when an object has been fully scanned. *Added in a new Green visual effect that will appear on enemies that have been fully scanned when viewed with the Codex Scanner. *Fixed an issue with with Vay Hek requiring too many scans to complete his Codex entry. *Fixed issues where the Codex Scanner was affected by weapon damage buffs/debuffs (like the Extinguished Dragon Key). *Fixed switching to main weapon when picking up a datamass with the codex scanner equipped. *Fixed issue where players knocked into bleedout while using Codex Scanner would lose weapon firing functionality until revived. *Fixed Sgt. Nef Anyo requiring too many scans for Codex. *Fixed Codex scans done by a host adding to clients totals. *Introduced. }} See also *Market *Codex *Equipment es:Escáner del códice Category:Market Category:Update 11 Category:Tenno Category:Gear